JELSA
by BionicDragonSpirit
Summary: Elsa meets Jack Frost. Sorry no time to write a summary...
1. Chapter 1

**This story, I thought of it when I was writing the second chapter for 'Truth or Dare w Eragon and friends'. So here you go my second story. Hope you like it**

Elsa stood there, on the balcony of her ice palace. She went back to see it one last time before she moved on and away from it.

She was staring at the moon, which seemed to be brighter than usual, as she thought of the things she had done there, bad and good. As she decided to leave the palace once and for all, she felt a breeze. She shook it off and thought:"The cold never bothered me anyway". As she looked at the moon one last time, she saw a silhouette in the middle of it. She rubbed her eyes to see if anything was really there. When she moved her hands away from her eyes, the silhouette was gone. She thought out loud:"Must be my imagination". Then she turned around and saw someone who would change her life forever.

There stood a boy with snow-white hair, ice blue eyes. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt with ice patterns going down from the top to bottom of his chest. He was wearing dark blue jeans and he had no shoes on. He was also holding a staff.

"Imagination, huh? You have one heck of a mind sister" said the boy, looking at Elsa. Elsa looked at the boy, mouth agape. She finally found her words and asked:"Who are you?" .The boy looked at Elsa intensely, then looked back to see if anyone was behind him, then looked at her again. "You can see me?" asked the boy, looking into Elsa's sky blue eyes. Elsa looked at the boy curiously and said:"Of course I can see you", the boy looked at her shocked, "What?" asked Elsa, raising an eyebrow. The boy looked at Elsa for a moment and then finally asked:"How? No one can see me or touch me. Here I'll show you" said the boy, as he raised a hand and put it on Elsa's arm.

Elsa looked at the arm and asked:"Can you let go off me?", as she looked up at the boy, cringing at the strength of the force the boy is putting on her. The boy looked at his hand in shock, not hearing Elsa call him.

"HELLO?!" screamed Elsa for the umpteenth time at the boy. The boy, hearing this time, let go of her and said:"Sorry, I'm not used to physical contact" looking at his hands curiously. Elsa looked at him and asked:"Well, can I go now?" pointing to the door. "Oh… uhh… sure" he said. Elsa walked towards the door. As she reached the door, she turned around and said:"By the way, you haven't answered my question. Who are you?" .The boy looked at her and said:"My name is Jack Frost".

As Elsa left the palace, only one thought was in her mind _Who is Jack frost?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews… I guess. Well anyway, here's chapter two. Hope you like it. I forgot to say this in the first chapter. The story is two full years after Frozen.**

**Don't like. Don't read. Don't flame. Don't sue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

As Elsa walked back towards the castle, only one thing was on her mind, and that was the name Jack Frost. She was so lost in thought that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. Then suddenly, she fell down when she collided with something else. She landed with a soft thud on the snowy floor of the village for it was winter. "Pardon, I wasn't looking where I was…" Elsa trailed off as she saw Anna just in front of her on the floor.

"Never mind, I could say that myself…" Anna trailed of as she saw Elsa. "Elsa!" screamed Anna standing up as if nothing happened to her. Elsa slowly stood up and asked:"Anna, what are you doing here?"."Well, the guards were off doing something on their own and I was worried something happened to you. 'cause you know, it has been like 15 hours since you went to the place you built." said Anna.

'Oh' was all Elsa could manage to say. "Why don't we go back to the castle?" said Anna after a very awkward silence. "Sure" replied Elsa.

_Somewhere else…_

Jack Frost looked over the railing of the balcony of Elsa's ice palace. Over the railing, He saw the kingdom of Arendelle. He was awed by the beauty of Arendelle, with the soft snow covering the floor in winter Arendelle was really beautiful. As he looked down on Arendelle, he thought _maybe she lives there_. Excited by this thought, he jumped down off the railing and let the wind take him.

_Back at Arendelle…_

Elsa stood in her room, looking out the window. She was still thinking about Jack, about the way his voice sounded, about his face and how it was perfectly shaped. As she was lost in her thoughts, she couldn't hear a knock on her door. "ELSA! It's time for lunch!" came Anna's voiced from behind the door, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts. "Coming" she called back to Anna. As she turned to leave her room, she heard something knock on her window. She froze in place, slowly turning towards the window and was surprised to see Jack outside the window. She rushed towards the window and opened it, letting Jack come in to her room.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" said Elsa when Jack stepped on to her bedroom floor. "I wanted to see you…"said Jack. "…And I didn't get your name" finished Jack, this made Elsa giggle. "My name's Elsa" said Elsa, a hint of blush on her face.

"Elsa, huh? A nice name you've got there" said Jack. "Well, you've got a nice name too, Jack" said Elsa. An awkward silence fell over them. "ELSA! Come on the food's getting cold" called Anna, breaking the silence. Elsa called back: "OK! Coming!". "Sorry, that was my sister Anna" said Elsa. "No worries go eat" said Jack. "Do you want to come and eat with us? We never finish that much anyway" said Elsa, inviting him to eat. "No need, I'm not hungry. I'll just wait for you here." Said Jack. "Are you sure? We have more than enough for three of us" said Elsa. "Three? How about your parents?" asked Jack. Elsa looked down at the floor and said: "Please don't bring the topic about my parents up". "Why?" asked Jack. "Just don't" said Elsa, before she ran to the door slamming it behind her, not letting Jack respond. "Ok" mumbled Jack as he sat down on Elsa's bed. Jack waited for over half an hour as he laid down on Elsa's bed, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

_30 minutes later…_

Elsa walked into her room to find a sleeping Jack on her bed. Elsa quietly tiptoed over to her bed and screamed in Jack's ear: "WAKE UP!" making Jack jolt awake. "Ouch! My ear!" said Jack, rubbing his ear. Elsa laughed her head off at Jack's reaction and after a few minutes, Jack laughed together with Elsa.

As their laugh subsided, Anna knocked on Elsa's door and screamed: "Elsa! Who's that in your room?!" Elsa realizing that Anna didn't know about Jack, she quickly rushed to the door and opened it. As the door swung open, she said: "Anna, meet Jack". Anna looked into Elsa's room and asked: "Who's Jack?" Elsa stared awestruck at Anna, she looked back at Jack and saw him standing there looking casual. "Can't you see Jack?" asked Elsa. "No, and whose Jack?" asked Anna again. "Never mind, it's a joke. I fooled you" said Elsa, laughing nervously. Then Anna being her usual self laughed together with Elsa and said: "You got me…" said Anna "… But actually the jokes on you!" said Anna. Elsa looked at Anna and said: "What?". "I can see him" said Anna. "What?!" said both, Jack and Elsa. "If you can see him… where is he?" asked Elsa. "He's just by the bed" said Anna, pointing to the bed. Elsa looked and saw that her finger was perfectly pointing at Jack.

"How do you see me? How does she see me?" asked Jack, pointing to Anna and looking at Elsa. "Well, you see Elsa has ice powers…" she was cut off by Elsa when she said: "ANNA!". "You too?" asked Jack, looking at Elsa while raising a brow. "What do you mean?" asked Elsa, looking back at Jack. "It's hard to explain but…" said Jack as he held out a hand and a miniature Olaf appeared on his hand. Just then, Olaf walked into the room and said: "Hi everyone!" Olaf, looking as casual as he was, saw the miniature him on Jack's hand. "Wow! Is that me?" asked Olaf, pointing a wooden finger at the tiny Olaf.

"I guess it is, Olaf" said Anna. Jack set the miniature Olaf down on Elsa's bedside table, Olaf running towards it with his small, oval feet. "So his name is Olaf?" asked Jack pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Olaf. "Yes" replied Anna. Just then, Kristoff came running in. He bent over and put his hands on his knees for balance. After he caught his breath, he asked: "Anna, when would you like to get married?" Anna looked at Kristoff with surprise and after a few seconds she said: "Uhhh… maybe around next fall".

"Ok, next fall it is!" he shouted and ran out of the room; everyone stared after Kristoff out the side of the door of Elsa's room until he disappeared. "Who's that?" asked Jack. "Oh, he's Kristoff, my fiancé" said Anna. "And why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" asked Elsa, looking down curiously at Anna. "Erm… I've been busy?" said Anna, more of asking than stating.

"Hasn't your miniature Olaf melted yet?" asked Anna, trying to change the subject. "Oh no, my creations don't melt and it's winter Anna." stated Jack. "Oh ya, I forgot" said Anna, laughing a little."How is it that your creations don't melt?" asked Elsa, looking at Jack. "You remember when we met in the palace? And how I said that no one can see or touch me?" asked Jack.

Then a flashback hit Elsa.

_Flashback…_

"_Imagination, huh? You have one heck of a mind sister" said the boy, looking at Elsa. Elsa looked at the boy, mouth agape. She finally found her words and asked:"Who are you?" .The boy looked at Elsa intensely, then looked back to see if anyone was behind him, then looked at her again. "You can see me?" asked the boy, looking into Elsa's sky blue eyes. Elsa looked at the boy curiously and said:"Of course I can see you", the boy looked at her shocked, "What?" asked Elsa, raising an eyebrow. The boy looked at Elsa for a moment and then finally asked:"How? No one can see me or touch me. Here I'll show you" said the boy, as he raised a hand and put it on Elsa's arm._

_Elsa looked at the arm and asked:"Can you let go off me?", as she looked up at the boy, cringing at the strength of the force the boy is putting on her. The boy looked at his hand in shock, not hearing Elsa call him._

"_HELLO?!" screamed Elsa for the umpteenth time at the boy. The boy, hearing this time, let go of her and said:"Sorry, I'm not used to physical contact" looking at his hands curiously. Elsa looked at him and asked:"Well, can I go now?" pointing to the door. "Oh… uhh… sure" he said. Elsa walked towards the door. As she reached the door, she turned around and said:"By the way, you haven't answered my question. Who are you?" .The boy looked at her and said:"My name is Jack Frost"._

_End of flashback._

"Oh ya, why is that?" asked Elsa. "Well, I'm a guardian" said Jack. "What's a guardian?" asked both, Elsa and Anna. "A guardian is like a job but it's more for people who died" said Jack, trying to explain it as simply as he could. "Oh ya! I remember now. There's a book named 'The guardians'" said Anna, snapping her fingers. "I don't quite remember their names but I remember there are five characters" said Anna.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me what they are?" asked Elsa, looking at Anna. "I would but I kinda forgot about that too" said Anna, laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head. "Well, can you at least bring me to see the book?" asked Elsa. "Sure, Follow me" said Anna, as she walked out of the room with Elsa and Jack following her closely behind.

_At the royal library…_

"It should be somewhere here" said Anna, while she looked up and down each and every shelf. Elsa, getting impatient, joined in. On the other hand Jack just leaned on the table, patiently waiting for them to find it. "Aaaggghhh! Where is it?!" screamed Elsa, throwing books all around the library.

_A few minutes later…_

"FOUND IT!" screamed Elsa, raising a book up in the air, panting heavily, with a big pile of books behind her. "Okay, you found it so whose going to read it?" asked Anna, digging her way out of the 'book mountain'. "I'll read it" said a muffled sound. Anna and Elsa looked around the library and finally their eyes landed on the mountain of books. They stared at it for a long time and then suddenly it started to shake. After a minute or two, the mountain finally collapsed and there stood Jack in the middle of the fallen books. "Shall we go and read?" asked Jack.

"Sure" said Anna, taking the lead again, as Elsa and Jack walked behind her.

**Well, that's as long as I can make it. I hope you like it. I took a really long time thinking of this. If I did anything wrong or any grammatical mistakes, let me know in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys… Thanks for the reviews. So here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it, leave a review if u want more. To Disneyfan1, I'm glad that you like my story that you're getting impatient to read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapters 1 and 2**

Elsa closed the door of her bedroom and turned to face Jack and Anna who were already inside the room. "Jack, you can start reading now" said Elsa, getting a bit impatient. "Really? This book is very thick. "Yes now start" said Elsa. "Fine" replied Jack. Jack opened the first page of the book and read…

_Once upon a time, in a desolated snow-covered land. There stood a boy, wearing a blue sweatshirt. He paced around the frozen landscape, wandering off to where ever he could go. The boy sighed and said:" Wind, take me home", before he jumped into the air and the wind carried him away. Almost as if he was flying, he avoided every obstacle in his way. The boy's name was Jack Frost._

"That's you" said Anna, interrupting the story.

_Jack flew all over the landscape and ended up standing on a rooftop of a house. He looked up at the moon and asked:"Why am I here? It's been 300 years and you still haven't answered me.", the moon shone brighter, "At least give me a clue". The moon shone brighter again, illuminating every aspect of the rooftop like the sun would._

_In another place, there were four figures standing proudly, looking at the moon. One of the figure was big and had the words 'naughty' and 'nice' tattooed on its forearms and this figure was no other than Santa Claus, also known as North. Another of the figures looked like an over-sized rabbit with boomerangs on its hips. And he was the oddly famous, Easter Bunny._

_Another one was flying, had a rather sharp nose and was covered in feathers, and It is the most known from the other three as the tooth fairy. The last one was floating and very small in size, an aura emitted around it. It was the one and only Sandman._

_These four were looking at the moon, asking it questions. "Manny, why have you called us?" asked North, in his Russian tone. The moon then focused its ray at the middle of a four sided star. "You have chosen a new guardian?" asked Santa. "No, North. He just wanted to point there" said Bunny, sounding as sarcastic as he could. "No need for sarcasm, Bunny" said Tooth, glaring at Bunny. A stage rose from the floor and formed a hologram shape. "Jack Frost?" said North, referring to the figure. "No mate you got it wrong" protested Bunny towards the moon. "That's good news. We finally get to see him girls" Squealed Tooth to the helpers. "No mate, He can never be a guardian" said Bunny, "He froze all my eggs last Easter". "Bunny, Manny has spoken. So let it be Jack Frost is the fifth Guardian." Said North._

_Jack was looking at the moon, when suddenly he saw sand fly past, "Sandy, long time no see" said Jack, as he got up and chased the sand. He then landed in an alley, "Your coming with me mate" said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Bunny, "Hey bunny, haven't seen you in a while" said Jack. "Your coming with me" said Bunny again. " You? Haha, don't make me laugh" said Jack. "I'm not trying to" said Bunny, as he threw to snow globes at the floor. Two portals appeared and instantly, two yetis came out and shoved him in a sack._

_Not long did they appear where the guardians were, "Jack" said North, welcoming Jack frost, "How do you like the transportation?". " It was great, I like being shoved in a sack and thrown into a portal" said Jack, sounding as sarcastic as he could." Great, because it was my idea" said North. Tooth instantly went towards Jack and opened his mouth. "It's true, his teeth are as white as freshly fallen snow" said Tooth._

"_Why am I here?" asked Jack, as soon as Tooth let go of him. "You're going to be a guardian" said North, Taking out a book. "Guardian? Why would I want to be a guardian?" asked Jack…_

"Ok, you can stop now" said Elsa. "Sure" said Jack, closing the book.

"So, was that true?" asked Anna. "Yeah, it was all that happened four years ago" said Jack. "So your 304 years old now?" asked Anna. "Basically, yes" said Jack. "Well if you want, you can stay here for a night." said Elsa, blushing. A moment of silence fell over them. "Sooo… What do we do for now?" said Anna, breaking the silence. "How about the fact that you're arranging a marriage without my knowledge?"said Elsa, remembering what happened a few hours ago. "Uhh… You see I-" Anna got cut off by Gerda, their maid, for dinner. "We'll discuss this later" said Elsa, as she walked out the room followed by Jack. "Saved by the bell" murmured Anna. "Anna! Do you want dinner or not?!" screamed Elsa. "Coming!" Shouted back Anna, rushing out the door.

**Hope you guys like it and sooo sorry for the late update, my tests are coming up. Post in the reviews if I should write a High school fic of Jelsa or not. I'm dropping my Eragon Fic, Up for adoption.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again… To make up for the late update, I'm posting chapter 4 too. Hope you like it.**

Elsa and Anna sat down at the dinner table and ate as Jack watched them, Elsa had a very worried face when she was eating, confusing Anna. Few minutes passed by, suddenly Elsa looked at Jack and said: "Jack come sit down and eat", patting the chair next to her. "It's ok, I'm not hungry" said Jack. "Are you sure? You haven't eaten since this morning." said Elsa, questioning against Jack. "I am" said Jack.

"So, Elsa, when did you meet Jack?" asked Anna, food in her mouth. "Anna, you're a princess. Eat like a princess should!" scolded Elsa, like their mother would have if she was still here. "Sorry" said Anna, after she swallowed. "Jack, come and sit" said Elsa, patting the sit next to her again.

"Sure" said Jack, walking over the seat. As Jack sat down, Anna said: "You too look cute together", making Elsa blush and Jack sit straight. "Anna, I barely know him." said Elsa. "I didn't say you guys should be together, I just commented that you guys look good together" said Anna, curious at why Elsa thought she wanted them to be together.

"I'm finished eating" said Elsa, after a few minutes of silence. Elsa pushes her food away and walks away to her room. Jack was about to go with her when Anna stopped him by saying: "Leave her alone, she needs sometime to herself too." finishing her food and going into her room.

Jack sat alone at the dinner table.

** Elsa's POV**

_What am I going to do? _I thought as I paced around my bed room floor. _I've never felt like this before _I thought to myself pacing faster. Then I hear a knock at my door, which snapped me out of my thoughts. "Elsa, can I come in?" asked Jack from behind the door, my heart suddenly skipped a beat. "Elsa?" said Jack again. "Oh yes, Uhh… come in" I said, hesitantly. Jack opened the door and the smell of mint invaded my room, I inhaled the scent, it made me feel better when I'm frustrated.

**Jack's POV**

I felt my heat thumping as I went in to her room, her room was like a sanctuary for me to go into when I'm worried, especially when it was Elsa who I was worried about. "Elsa, are you okay?" I asked, minding her strange behavior. "Huh? Oh, uhh… ya I'm fine" said Elsa, she seemed to be thinking about something. _Even when she's frustrated she's cute _I suddenly thought, "Are you sure? You seem frustrated about something." I said. "Ya I'm sure, could you get me a glass of water, Jack?" said Elsa, as she suddenly coughed. At this I walked away, forgetting to ask her where the kitchen was.

I roamed around the castle, staring at everything. I then found the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers for a glass, I found one shaped like a wine glass and poured water in to it. I roamed around again and found her bed room again. I went into the room and was about to say something, but I saw her sleeping. I quietly put the glass down and walked out.

**END OF POV'S**

Jack roamed around the castle freely, not fret of anyone seeing him and escorting him out. He went into the ball room. He roamed around the gigantic room. As he walked pass the mid-point of the room, he heard someone call him. He turned around and saw Elsa at the doorstep. "Hey, Elsa!" said Jack, a bit too enthusiastically. "Jack, what are you doing here?" asked Elsa, as he approached her. "I was just roaming around the castle." said Jack. Elsa gave him a funny look and suddenly giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing" said Elsa, stifling her giggle as hard as she can.

Jack gave her a confused look, "Come on, let's go back to my room." said Elsa, taking his hand and leading him back, blood instantly rushed to Jack's face.

It was faster to her room with Elsa than by his self. "How do you remember the routes in this castle?" asked Jack, sitting down on Elsa's bed. "It is my castle" said Elsa. "Anyway, night's approaching, I better go" said Jack, opening Elsa's window. "No Jack, stay" said Elsa, blushing instantly at what she said. "Its ok-"Elsa cut off Jack by saying: "I insist you stay", in a motherly tone. "Ok" Jack gave in, closing the window. Jack came down from the windowsill. "Where am I sleeping?" asked Jack. "My bed" said Elsa. "Where are you going to sleep then?" asked Jack. "I'm sleeping on that chair" said Elsa, pointing to a chair at the corner. "No Elsa, you're not sleeping on a chair. I'm going to sleep there, you sleep on your bed" said Jack, plopping himself on to the chair, so that Elsa would not protest. "Are you sure?" asked Elsa. "Yes I am sure" said Jack, Elsa sat down on her bed looking at jack and asked again: "Are you really sure?" asked Elsa again. "Yes now we need to get some shut eye" said Jack. Elsa did something Jack or she herself would think she would do. She walked over to Jack and kissed his cheek. When Jack didn't respond, Elsa walked away disappointed. _What was that? _Thought Jack to himself. _Why did I do that? _Thought Elsa.

**So hope you like it, R&R, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys… Thanks for the reviews, blah blah blah. Here's Chapter 5. This story will be along for a hundred or so chapters, so be ready, or I might change my lazy mind and write half of the chapters I plan to write**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

* * *

The rays of sunlight shone through the window, making a small rainbow through the thin ice that gather throughout the night. Jack has been restless due to the fact that Elsa kissed his cheek. On the other hand, Elsa slept peacefully though disappointed.

Jack turned his head to look at Elsa; she was sleeping like an angel. Jack stared at her for awhile. Then suddenly Elsa's eyes fluttered and opened, Jack quickly turned his head towards the other direction, feigning sleep. When he heard the bed rustle, he stretched as much as possible and yawned loudly. "Good morning, Jack" said Elsa, scratching he head. "Yeah, Morning, Els" said Jack, making a nickname for Elsa. "Els? My name is Elsa, don't forget it" said Elsa, feigning to be mad though she had a smile plastered on her face. "What's wrong with Els? It's a cute nickname" said Jack, grinning.

"Nothing, just I'm not comfortable with it" said Elsa, rubbing her hand up her arm insecurely. "Well, get used to it, I'll be calling you by that more often" said Jack his grin widening. Elsa threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. "What was that for?" asked Jack. "Nothing" said Elsa, walking in to her bathroom.

* * *

Elsa came out of the shower a few minutes later, seeing that Jack wasn't there; she dropped her towel to the floor, since there was no reason to cover up when you're alone. She walked over to her mirror and put on her dress with her powers. "Wow" she heard someone say when she finished wearing her dress. She looked to the door and saw Jack standing there. "Jack, what are you doing here?" asked Elsa in a curious tone. "Oh, Gerda wants you to come down to have breakfast" said Jack. "Oh ok" said Elsa, still looking at Jack. The staring went on for a few minutes, occasional blinking breaking the connection. "Elsa! The foods getting cold" called Anna, snapping Jack and Elsa out of their staring contest. "Coming!" called back Elsa, walking over to the door and opening it. "Want to come?" asked Elsa once she was half way out the door. "No, I'll pass looking at you two eat" said Jack, electing a giggle from Elsa. "Suit yourself" said Elsa, making a dramatic exit.

Once she was out the door, Jack sat down on her bed and remembered the kiss Elsa gave him, blood instantly rushing to his face. _What's this… feeling? I feel… so warm… _Thought Jack to himself, putting his hand to supposedly where his heart is. _Badump… Badump… Badump… _called Jack's heart; he never felt this sensation before. Jack laid down on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment. When he reopened his eyes, He saw Elsa looking down on him.

They stared at each other for a long moment. "Uhh… Els? Could you help me get up?" asked Jack, looking at Elsa. "Sure" said Elsa, standing up and pulling Jack up with all the strength she could muster. When Jack stood up, Elsa said: "And don't call me Els", seemingly threatening. "No" said Jack before he was pushed down by Elsa on to the bed again. "Hey!" screamed Jack, falling on the bed again. "Don't call me Els and I'll let you up" said Elsa, staring eye to eye with Jack. "Fine" said Jack. Elsa moved out of the way and let Jack get up. "Thanks Els" said Jack, opening the door and running off god-knows-where. Elsa giggled and sat down on her bed. Suddenly, she remembered what she did last night. _Oh no, I hope he forgot _thought Elsa nervously.

Jack walked past Anna's room, hearing Anna sing a song that sounded familiar. He was about to press his ear to the door when he heard Elsa call him. "Yes? Elsa" asked Jack, as he turned around to see Elsa walk towards him. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" asked Elsa, avoiding eye contact when she was near him. _Is she implying about the kiss? _Thought Jack. "Jack?" said Elsa, snapping Jack out of his thoughts. "What? Oh… Uhh… No, what happened last night anyway?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow to make it seem like he didn't know. "Nothing" said Elsa, looking down at her feet and tapped her fingers together. An awkward moment of silence fell over them. Suddenly, Anna opened her door and stood in between Jack and Elsa. "What did I miss?" asked Anna, looking at the now shy Elsa and Jack. Jack looked at Anna and mouthed _I don't know_.

Anna mouthed _Oh _and gave a knowing nod. After that, she walked past Jack and Elsa and went god-knows-where. Jack looked at Elsa and fought between to leave her there or wait for her to recover. This mental fight went on for a few minutes and finally he decided to leave her for awhile. He started to walk, when he walked past Elsa, Elsa took hold of his hand and said: "Please don't go", timidly. Jack's heart pounded at the three words.** (Just so you know, this wasn't a setup, it was just a coincidence)** Unsure of what to say or do, he stood there frozen and obeyed Elsa's 'order'. A moment of silence fell over them. Jack stood there looking at the end of the hallway, occasionally peeking out of the corner of his eye to look at Elsa. Elsa, on the other hand, looked at the floor, hand intertwined with Jack's.

Jack's eyes felt heavier every passing minute. Elsa could feel this; she was feeling the same thing. Soon, Elsa asked: "Jack, are you tired?" adding a yawn to emphasize her point. "No" said Jack, concealing a yawn as hard as he could. "Really?" asked Elsa, looking up grinning at Jack. "No" said Jack, smiling sleepily. "Well, tired or not. We can't sleep yet, it's still morning" said Elsa, pointing at a window.

"But I'm tired" said Jack, like a three year old. "No buts" said Elsa, like a mother. "What do we do if we don't sleep?" asked Jack. "Why don't we go out and play in the snow?" suggested Elsa, looking at the snow outside. At the suggestion, Jack made a snowball in his hand. He threw the snowball at Elsa, hitting her head. Elsa turned around to see Jack armed with another snowball. "It's on Frost" said Elsa, making a snowball twice the size of Jack's and three it at him. Jack squatted down and the snowball hit Anna, who was walking back to her room. "Ow!" screamed Anna, wiping the snow off her face. Elsa quickly rushed to Anna's aid. "I'm so sorry, Anna" said Elsa, lifting Anna up. "It's ok, but could you play outside? You wouldn't want more people to get injured, right?" said Anna, smiling at Elsa.

"Ya" said Jack, looking at Anna. "Let's take this outside, Frost" said Elsa, trying to look dangerous. "Sure" said Jack, taking Elsa's hand so that she could escort him the way out to the snow. "Have fun!" screamed Anna, waving at them. "Will do" screamed back Jack.

**Ok, I think that's enough for today, R&R, again should I write a High School modern fic of Jelsa, And someone tell me what AU is I'm new so don't judge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys… Well, I'm back with another chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

Jack was hiding behind a small wall made out of snow. He was making snowballs as fast as he could, while being attacked by no other than Elsa, Who was rapid firing at him. They had agreed to not use their powers for this round. Elsa was smart to make an unlimited amount with her powers before the game started. Jack was about to finish his volley of a hundred snowballs, when he heard footsteps in the soft snow. He froze, staying as still as possible, holding his last snowball. He was quickly thinking of a way to counter but when he thought of his plan, Elsa had already reached him and thrown the snowball.

"I win!" said Elsa in triumph. Jack stood up sweeping off the excess snow in his snow white hair. Elsa heard Anna call her for lunch. She was about to reply when a snowball hit her head. She turned around and saw Jack whistling, ignoring Elsa's glare. "Coming!" said Elsa, throwing a snowball at Jack. "Hey, no fair" whined Jack. "You started it" said Elsa, a matter of fact-ly. "Fine, go eat Anna's waiting." said Jack, walking in front of Elsa.

"You're not even going to eat, why are you in front?" asked Elsa, trying to overtake Jack. "You're right, I'm not eating… but I'm going to your room." said Jack "If you could just show me the way", turning around and looking at Elsa. "No, you'll have to watch us eat" said Elsa, walking towards the kitchen.

Jack chase after her, walking backwards in front of her. "Come on" pleaded Jack, trying his best to make the cutest puppy eyes he could. "No" said Elsa, firmly as she continued to walk to the kitchen. "Please? I don't want to watch you two eat." said Jack. "No" said Elsa. This commotion between them went on until Elsa said: "No you can't go", raising a hand at Jack. "Why?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow. "Because we're already here" said Elsa, turning Jack's head so he could see the kitchen.

Jack groaned and went to sit down. "Now behave while I eat" said Elsa, sitting down gracefully as she always is. "What took you so long Elsa?" asked Anna, looking up from her food. "Jack did" said Elsa, eating her food. "Hey it wasn't my fault" said Jack. "Ya it was" said Elsa. "Fine, whatever, just finish faster so I can go to my sanctu- Uhh… I mean your room." said Jack, running his fingers through his hair. "No" said Elsa. Jack knew that nothing that he has to say will change her mind. So he leaned back in his chair and waited. His eyelids getting heavier. He tried desperately to stay awake.

Jack soon fell asleep as Elsa finished her food. Elsa whispered in his ear _Time to wake up frost_ in a haunting tone. Jack didn't budge. Elsa then tried to shake him awake. Jack groaned and said something Elsa could not catch. Elsa tried for fifteen minutes but to no avail, she suddenly thought of something that will wake him yet not reveal her feelings. She leaned in and kissed him. Jack's eyes fluttered opened and saw Elsa kissing his lips. He was thinking of stopping her, but her lips perfectly fit with his. Jack comprehended why Elsa would kiss him and no matter how he comprehended the thought it always would go down the lovers' lane. Without him knowing, his hand flew behind Elsa's back and warped around her. Elsa felt this and pulled back, blushing.

Jack was trying to form words on the top of his head to explain what just happen. "Jack?" blurted out Elsa, avoiding eye contact. "Yes, Els?"asked Jack, slightly grinning. "I lo-" Elsa was cut off by Anna when she called her. "Yes Anna?" called back Elsa. "Help me!" screamed Anna. "In what?" shouted Elsa. "Just come help me!" shouted Anna. "Ok! Coming!" shouted Elsa, looking at Jack. "Go help her" said Jack. "Are you sure?" asked Elsa. "Yes, I'll just follow you since your room is near hers" said Jack. "Ok" said Elsa, getting off Jack. "Ok, let's go" said Elsa, running. "Hey wait up!" shouted Jack running after her.

**So R&R, hope you like it, there will be a poll on my account so be sure to check it out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys… Another chapter, go check for the poll again, I couldn't get it up due to school and all. Well, anyway Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters**

Elsa reached the **door** of Anna's room, panting. Jack was slowly approaching. Elsa took a glance at Jack and knocked on Anna's door. No reply. She knocked again, this time worry building up inside her. Still no reply, Jack soon reached her and asked: "What's wrong?" seeing the dread in Elsa's eyes. "Anna?" asked Elsa, ignoring Jack. "Elsa, what's wrong?" asked Jack, reaching out an arm to shake her. But when his hand reached Elsa's shoulder, it went all the way through her whole body.

Jack looked at his hand in disbelief. _Had Elsa lost belief in him? _The question struck Jack like a wrecking ball. "Elsa?" said Jack, looking at Elsa. Elsa didn't react to him. The Jack thought of something, what if Elsa couldn't feel, see or hear him because of the fear she had. He took out the extra snow-globe North gave him in case of emergencies. He threw it down at the floor and a portal came up. As he was about to get into the portal, he snuck a last glance at Elsa.

_In North's Toy factory…_

North was currently instructing a Yeti on the color of the toys when suddenly a portal appeared and out stepped Jack from it. "Jack! What are you doing here?" asked North in his Russian tone. "North, I need to ask you something" said Jack. "What is it?" asked North, looking at Jack worriedly. "Is it possible for someone to be shrouded in fear that they lose belief in someone?" asked Jack, hurriedly. "Could repeat that?" asked North, cupping an ear and moving closer to Jack. Jack repeated the question but thi time slower so North could understand.

"Ah! You mean the Fear Theory" said North, turning around. "What's the Fear Theory?" asked Jack, furrowing his eyebrows. "The Fear Theory... Ah! That takes me back..." said North, scratching his beard. "The Fear Theory is a theory that was made when us four guardians were chosen by Manny" said North, turning back to look at Jack. "You've seen it yourself too, Jack" pointed out North.

"What do you mean I've seen it?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow. "You remember our big fight with Pitch four years ago? And all those children not believing in us because of Pitch? That is the Fear Theory" explained North. Jack was confused, he slowly recollected his thoughts and then murmured _Elsa..._ ."What was that, Jack?" asked North, he turned around to see Jack gone.

_Back at the castle..._

Elsa was currently nervous, but not because of Anna but because of Anna finding her drawings. They were all Jack in different poses. "What's this?" asked Anna, a grin growing on her face. Elsa bit her lip, trying to form words. "You love him, don't you?" asked Anna, her grin turning into a smile.

Elsa was about to say something when a portal-like thing appeared just outside the door. Elsa and Anna looked at it for a long time and out came the one and only Jack Frost. "Jack!" screamed Elsa, running towards him and embracing him. Jack looked down at Elsa, then at Anna and mouthed _What's going on?_ .Anna mouthed back _She loves you _. Jack looked at her and gave a knowing nod, although he didn't catch what she mouthed.

Elsa looked up at Jack from her embrace, not knowing the mouthed conversation between Anna and Jack. "Where were you?" asked Elsa, furrowing her eyebrows and snuggling into Jack's chest. "I was at North's toy factory." said Jack. "You were at Santa's place?" asked Anna, in a child's voice. "Yes, I was at Santa's place" said Jack.

"So, why were you there?" asked Elsa, letting go of Jack. "I was helping him uhh... make a toy" lied Jack, holding his breath at every word. "Ok?" said Elsa, not wanting to question Jack too much. "Jack, want to see something good?" asked Anna, making Elsa shift in her position. "Sure" said Jack. "No!" said Elsa, making everyone look at her in confusion at her sudden outburst. "Uhh... I'm sure it's nothing you would like, Jack" said Elsa, trying to cover up her outburst.

"Oh, I'm he'll love it" said Anna, raising up the drawing she was holding. "No!" said Elsa, trying to turn Jack's head to the other side. But to no avail, Jack saw the drawing. His mouth agape. He looked down at Elsa and asked "Els... Did you draw that?" pointing at the drawing. Elsa just stood there looking down on the floor biting her lower lip. "Els?" asked Jack again.

**Alright, chapter 7. Hope you guys liked it. Check my profile for the poll again, it wad my first time making a poll so I couldn't get it up. Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. I'm going to start a new story that is about Merricup and Flynnuzel. I'll find a way to link those stories to make a sequel or I might just add them into this story. Anyway, chapter 8 is here!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters.**

"Els?" asked Jack, looking at Elsa, who was biting he lips and facing the floor. Anna stood there looking at the two, stifling giggles. An awkward silence fell over them. Jack was now currently squatting down and looking up at Elsa. "Els, there's nothing to be ashamed of, just tell me did you draw that?" asked Jack, with a small smile. "Ye…Yes" stammered Elsa, blushing deep red. "The only question left here is: Why?" said Anna, her smile never fading. Jack shot Anna a glare, making her smile instantly disappear. Jack looked at Elsa again, his hands moved to hold Elsa's hands without his knowing. When he realized that he was holding her hand, he wanted to let go but it fit perfectly.

They stood there in the doorway, hands intertwined together. Meanwhile, Anna examined more of the drawings. A few minutes passed, Jack moved his hands to lift Elsa's head up by her chin. When Elsa was looking at him, he asked: "Why?" in a very soothing tone. Elsa suddenly leaned in and snuggled into Jack's chest, shouting: "It's because I love you Jack!" into his chest. Jack stood there, stunned. He never expected Elsa would declare her love so easily. Jack looked down at Elsa, his eyes softening. He used his hand to brush her hair and after that he returned her embrace.

Elsa was now sobbing into Jack's chest. "Els, I have to tell you something" said Jack, pulling back. "What is it?" asked Elsa, in between sobs. "I love you too" said Jack, leaning in to kiss her. Jack let his hands fall to her waist, interlacing behind her. Elsa's hands flew up around Jack's neck, returning the kiss. Anna was standing there, looking at them. She was thinking of going back to her room, but she didn't want to break the kiss.

After two solid minutes, Jack and Elsa break apart from the kiss for air. Jack looked at Elsa's flushed face. Elsa was as red as a tomato, a smile forming on her face. Jack grinned. "Uhh… Guys, hate to break the romantic moment but can I go?" asked Anna, pointing out the door. "Oh… sure" said both Jack and Elsa. Anna walked past the two and entered her own room. Jack and Elsa looked at each other again. Elsa stifling giggle, Jack was grinning wide. "Wanna try that again?" asked Jack, his devilish grin showing. "I don't know, do you?" asked Elsa, teasingly. The two were getting into the moment when Anna walked in and said: "Time for dinner". "Sure" said Elsa, going together with Anna. Jack was following them when suddenly he felt something.

He turned around to see nothing but the shadows and the empty hallway. Jack shrugged it off and continued his way. _He still doesn't know, does he? _said a voice and out came Pitch black from the shadows. A grin growing on Pitch's face, Pitch laugh maniacally.

**Hey hope you liked it, sorry for the short chapter. R&R**


End file.
